1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an internet-protocol camera device with heat dissipation plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as internet-protocol camera devices, typically include a number of heat generating electronic devices, such as high-power integrated chips. Metal heat sinks are attached to the chips to dissipate heat generated therefrom. As the power of the chips becomes higher, more heat is generated from the chips. However, it is difficult to use bigger heat sinks to dissipate heat since room in the internet-protocol camera device is limited, and rather than their being one area free of components there are many small empty spaces throughout an interior of the internet-protocol camera device none of which is suitable for receiving a large heat sink.
Therefore, an internet-protocol camera device with heat dissipation plates, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.